Wrath
Name: Wrath Physical Age: 34 True Age: 150 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Fire 'Power' Wrath uses fire as his main power. He engulfs areas with fire if he feels he needs to, or surrounds his enemies in rings of fire so they cannot escape, and fight them in an area bound with his own creation. As fire also yields shadows, he tends to manipulate the shadows to attack specific targets, without him even using a single blade. However, he cannot control shadows that aren't created by fire. Wrath can also use bursts of fire to burn his enemies to a crisp. Wrath may also consume fire to replenish his energy (he cannot eat his own, or other immortal’s fire. This ability has limits as he will be overcome by the energy he absorbs if he absorbs past his limit.) Wrath can use his fire abilities to smelt some weapons, or improve them, by engulfing certain weapons in flames, and do not ruin the integrity of the blade. This ability can only be used on weapons that have fire runes in them, or fire incantations. The ability adds extra power to weapons. 'Weapon' Dual Shashkas. They are single handed, single edged weapons. The Scabbards are made of strong cedar and are fire proof due to the runes attached to them. They also have shadow incantations on them to represent the relationship between fire and shadow. The blades have fire incantations to make Wrath's ability usable on his own blades. Wrath's Armour is a very strong Light Armour, making him agile and protected at the same time. Maneuverability isn't affected too greatly when this armour is used, however it isn't the best. When Wrath is incognito, he carries around a simple dagger. This dagger has no special properties, and merely acts as a concealable weapon. 'Summon' Wrath's Summon is a white cheetah called Parsusies. He is powder white as snow, and can sneakily stalk prey in a snowy setting. His main angle is being cunning, fast, and sly. Parsusies is a very intelligent summon, and Wrath is very intelligent too, making them a very powerful duo. Parsusies isn't warlike like Wrath is, but Parsusies will do everything in his power to protect Wrath until the end. His personality is trademark - He's cocky, narcissistic, and has a hint of arrogance, yet he's still lovable. He may be that way jokingly, however no one knows. 'History' Living outside Wiryn Port, Quincy, and his brother Andre made a living stealing from important merchants. They were orphaned at a young age; they never knew their real parents. They don't know if they died, or if they just dropped them off, but what they did know, is that they were brothers. They escaped their orphanage at the ages of 6 and 5, believing that they could make a better living being as thieves. Quincy was the smart one, and Andre was the reckless one. It was Quincy that kept Andre grounded. His farfetched ideas and Quincy's intelligence was a perfect combination for any plan to steal. It was perfect at the time... then one day; Andre decided it was time to take on a merchant that was very powerful, and well guarded. You could say he was the merchant king. His name was Kronda-Kodil; he was a foreigner. Andre wanted to do this alone, with no help, to prove to Quincy he was as capable as he was... He didn't have a good plan, and Quincy urged him not to. As Andre was reckless, he didn't listen to Quincy's pleas. Andre hadn't returned for 8 hours, and Quincy grew restless. He thought he'd travel to the mansion to see how his brother was doing. He arrived at the mansion and noticed there was a crowd gathering at the front. Quincy was expecting the worst. He moved closer, and noticed the spectacle the crowd was looking at. It was his brother and Kronda-Kodil! They were at the platform on the top of his mansion, and Andre's neck was in a noose. "NO!" Quincy cried out, however no one noticed. "This boy thought he could get away with thievery. From me of all people!" Kronda-Kodil says as he laughs, the crowd laughing with him. A couple guards behind him take Andre's clothes off, and put a mark on his chest. This mark condemns all humans to death. The mark is also disgraceful to all that receive it. Quincy feels a fiery hatred for the men that are putting his brother up on display, and disgracing him for all to see. The guards then make an incision just above his naval. "This is what will happen to all thieves that cross merchants." Kronda-Kodil says as he signals the executioner to proceed. The platform he was standing on was released, and Andre dropped in a fast motion. The rope then stiffened and it jerked his body weight, so his neck snapped, and his intestines and guts came out. He died instantly, however he was shamed to all. Quincy just stood there, trying to conceal his emotions so his relation to Andre wasn't noticed. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he took on his new life's mission. His hatred for Kronda-Kodil was un-matched by any emotion he had left in him. As he stood there, the crowd cheered, Kronda-Kodil had a smirk on his face, and Andre was hanging lifeless on a rope. He felt he couldn't control his emotions anymore, and left crying. After, he returned to his camp outside of Wiryn Port. He couldn't stop crying; his camp site felt so alien to him without his brother Andre. He decided to leave, and seek training to get his vengeance. He packed up the camp site, and left. He arrived at Indafell and set up camp near the city. He stole from the rich to fund his self-training. He bought two Shashkas and a full set of light armour, and then roamed the wilderness. He hunted his own food, and grew stronger day by day. He fought in Indafell at times. He killed a few guards, and took over a house. He didn't feel satisfied however, and kept training. 15 years had passed and not a single one of those days were spent doing anything but stealing, killing, and training. He enjoyed himself a few times, but found it to be near impossible due to his heavy heart. He was now very skilled with his Shashkas, and skilled in using light armour. He used the scabbard to block when he was using one blade at a time, and he developed moves no one else knew with any kind of sword. He was ready. He packed up his camp, sold his many treasures, and bought light armour that was very powerful that surpassed any other light armour. Quincy was now well known in the region to be merciless, relentless, and powerful. Even Kronda-Kodil knew of him, and grew more paranoid of the master thief, as he was a very powerful merchant, but Quincy also didn't leave any merchant he stole from alive. Kronda-Kodil also didn't realize Andre was Quincy's brother. Quincy set up camp back in his old spot where he and his brother used to joke all the time, and share their fortunes with each other. This fuelled his motives even further. He devised a cleaver plan. Quincy had gathered the blueprints to Kronda-Kodil's mansion, and had gone there many times to scope the area, and visualized his plan. After five months, he felt he was ready, and prepared. He put on his light armour, and placed the two scabbards on either side of his waist. He ventured into a forest that surrounded the mansion, and crawled through the tunnel he had dug for himself to enter the mansion secretly. He opened the wooden latch under the rug in the supply closet, and grabbed a tub of sticky adhesive, rope, and long nails. He set up booby traps along some corridors; smothering the adhesive on the ground, nailing the then thinned out rope against the walls, and having the empty tub of adhesive come down when it's tripped. If there were multiples of them, they would get stuck in the adhesive, making for an easy kill. He made loud noises to get the guards' attention, and the booby traps had done their duty. Quincy killed the guards swiftly without trouble and moved on to the next area. The guards noticed him, and knew he was foreign to the mansion. They drew their weapons, and attacked Quincy. Quincy then used the techniques he had developed over the years, and the guards were dumbfounded and shortly after, killed. With his path now clear, he got to Kronda-Kodil's sleeping quarters with little resistance. He saw Kodil wide awake, waken by the noise of his guards getting murdered one level below. He knew Quincy was here to steal from him and kill him. "You don't know why I'm here" Quincy said. "Yes, I do. Y-you want to steal from me." Kodil stuttered "No... You killed my brother... Now you will pay. An eye for an eye. No debt left unpaid." With that, he thrusted both his shashkas through Kodil's chest. After seeing the colour leave Kodil's face, he allowed himself a slight smile, Quincy's work was done. He retrieved his shashkas, and turned to leave. At that moment, he felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He fell to the ground, looked at his hand, and it was covered in a crimson-like substance. He looked up, and saw a grim face, the face of a warrior - the same warrior that had caught his brother. As the light faded from his vision, he had one final thought "I have failed you brother...” 'Appearance' Wrath is very muscular. He is a mesomorph, and as such he builds muscles easily. He isn’t built like a tank though. He can run for many faregaits, and can lift 500 pounds. He weighs about 160 pounds, all of it being muscle. He has white but tanned skin, and his eye colour is blue. His hair colour is black. His face is attractive, but not the most attractive. He has a small mouth, slender nose, and his eyebrows are lean, but masculine. He has small ears, and his cheeks are always red. His cheek bones are not high and prominent; his jaw is distinguished, and refined. He has few scars on his face, one across his face from his right eyebrow to the left part of his jaw. Yet he’s still attractive. Fair skinned, but not easily burned. When he’s not wearing armour, which is seldom, he would wear many different outfits, according to where he is at the moment. This is because he has a thieving background, and as such feels the need to blend in with the crowd. If he’s spotted, he’ll create his armour of fire because he doesn’t have access to his regular gear. 'Behaviour' Wrath is extremely hot headed, yet knows when it is smart to pick a fight and knows when not to. He is very loyal to his companions and friends, and has many. Should he ever complete his quest and find his brother's body again, he will do everything in his power to protect it, and give it the proper burial it deserves. Despite other's thoughts and his name, Wrath tends to be quite friendly and sociable. Just don't get on his bad side, or he will make your life a living hell, literally and figuratively. Wrath has one last bad quality; he is paranoid and prepares for an attack at any given moment, however he also analyzes people extensively - making him depressed. If he sees the mark his brother had received on anyone or anything, he will search for the person that set it there, and kill him/her. Other His favorite colour is Crimson He collects any kind of collectible currency. He doesn't drink excessively, or else the pub will be engulfed in flames because he gets into bar fights. Anything will set him off. Wrath is well organized, and a bit OCD on cleanliness. Wrath cooks every one of his meals with fire. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Fire